Am i wrong?
by ucul world
Summary: Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan jika aku mengatakan kebenaran, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Karena yang kuinginkan hanya bisa bersama denganmu, apakah dengan mencintaimu itu adalah seuatu kesalahan? jika begitu kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih berada di dalam hatiku..kenapa perasaan itu tidak bisa juga hilang?...-semoga suka-


**Naruto selamanya milik BApak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Curcul :**

**Haii semuanya hehehe (ketawa garing) maaf ya aku bukannya update GHOST FILE malah publish cerita lain.. maaf (Ngumpet)...**

**Aku udah manteng di depan laptop tapi karena emang moodnya lagi ilang di telen onta jadi aja,,macet hahaha..tapi tenang cerita GHOST FILE itu udah ada di dalam kepalaku sampai ending kok cuma klo mood ngak gt,, jadi ngaco kalimatnya hahaha.. maaf ya... saya usahakan minggu ini aku publish (emangnya ada yg nunggu) hehe..**

**Dan di depan laptop malah ngetik cerita ini,,, terinspirasi lagu2 galau...(apah sih)**

**Minggu ini saya harus kehilangan salah satu orang penting di hidup saya.. Opung (Nenek)... **

**Walau kita meminta doa pada sang pencipta yang kita yakini berbeda tapi saya selalu mendoakan Opung bisa diterima di sisinya yang terbaik (amin ya robbal alamin)..**

**okeh cukup bermelow nya hahahaha...**

**cerita ini ngak banyak chapter mungkin cm 2 atau tiga aja,,, dan gtw kapan saya update dan blom diketik juga sih dan pasti saya akan selesaikan walau tidak dalam waktu dekat ^^**

**dan saya blom pernah bikin cerita dari Sakura POV jadi ini dari Sakura POV^^**

Pandangan kedua mataku menatap sendu pada wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi setia mengengam erat tangan pria yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit ternama di Konoha.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Ibuku, Haruno Mebuki ah maaf aku lupa jika marganya telah berganti sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan pria itu pastinya adalah Ayahku.

Aku sendiri adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang pegawai swasta di salah satu perusahaan yang lumayan besar di Konoha dan aku sudah tiga tahun menjadi karyawan disana.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga aku sedari pagi sudah menemani Ibuku menjaga Ayah yang sudah beberapa minggu di rawat karena sakit yang di deritanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kemarin sore kondisi Ayah semakin memburuk, Dokter bahkan sudah mengatakan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dan satu kemungkinan yang membuat jantungku terasa tertusuk dan membuatku hampir saja menangis, namun aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya karena aku berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depan Ibuku yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar apa yang Dokter sampaikan..

Aku mengerti ini adalah hal yang berat untuknya bahkan juga untukku, untuk Adikku dan juga untuk Kakakku.

Ah, Aku lupa mengatakan jika aku mempunyai satu Adik perempuan dan satu Kakak laki-laki.

Adikku masih berumur tujuh tahun. Jarak kami memang sangat jauh, terpaut hampir dua puluh tahunan lebih sedangkan Kakakku hanya setahun lebih tua dariku.

Jarak usia antara aku dan Kakakku memang tidak jauh tapi jarak tempat kami berada sangatlah jauh karena dia tidak tinggal di Konoha. Dia lebih memilih untuk kuliah di Suna dan kemudian bekerja disana. Dia bahkan tidak pernah pulang semenjak dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, beberapa kali Ayah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah dan dia selalu saja mengatakan jika ia sangat lah sibuk.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya dia mengatakan akan datang setelah mendengar kemungkinan buruk yang disampaikan oleh Dokter tentang kondisi Ayah. Aku tersenyum saat Ibu mengatakan hal itu padaku kemarin bahkan adikku selalu saja menanyakan pukul berapa ia akan tiba dengan antusiasnya karena memang ia belum pernah satu kali pun bertemu dengannya.

Ia hanya mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya dari foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang keluarga kami, foto yang memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar, foto sebelum keberangkatannya meninggalkan Konoha. Foto sebelum ia meninggalkan kami. Foto sebelum ia meninggalkan diriku. Sendirian.

Lalu apakah aku merindukannya setelah sekian lama tidak pernah satu kali pun kami berkomunikasi? Jangan heran selain ia pergi meninggalkan diriku, dia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku begitupun aku juga tidak pernah menghubunginya, walau aku selalu berusaha untuk mencoba memulai menghubunginya tapi nyatanya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya, kata apa yang harus ku ucapkan padanya. Bahkan terbesit di dalam benakku jika aku sangat ingin memarahinya.

Atau apakah aku akan menangis melihat sosoknya yang aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang, Setinggi apa dia sekarang? Bagaimana model rambutnya? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku sangatlah bingung karena bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah sekian lama, setelah status yang mengikat kami sekarang. Status yang mengubah hubungan kami.

Mengingat hal itu membuat pikiranku melayang mundur beberapa tahun silam, dimana semuanya berawal, dimana aku dan dirinya bertemu untuk pertama kali. Pertemuan yang jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya.

…..

_Kakiku melangkah lemas __tanpa semangat sedikitpun seakan enggan untuk bergerak __setelah sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan wali kelasku, tak lupa dengan helaan napas yang juga sudah meluncur beberapa kali dari mulutku._

_Salahka__h__ aku jika aku dilahirkan dengan otak yang pas-pasan, oke mungkin ini hanya pelampiasanku saja meleparkan semua kekesalan pada otak ku ini, tapi itulah kenyataannya. _

_Aku sudah menuruti perintah Ibuku dan juga Guruku untuk selalu belajar dengan giat. Setiap malam aku selalu __belajat__ tanpa pernah absen sama sekali tapi nyatanya tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan pada nilai-nilaiku._

_Les tambahan pun sudah lama ku jalani tapi sepertinya tidak juga memberiku hasil yang memuaskan, lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi jika sekarang wali kelasku memberitahu bahwa aku harus meningkatkan nilai-nilaiku._

_Tanpa sadar aku sudah menghela napasku lagi. Apa ada yang salah dengan sistem belajarku atau memang hanya segitu saja batas kemampuan otak ku._

_Dengan wajah yang tertunduk aku memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakan sekolahku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan cara yang pas untuk belajar._

_Mataku bergerak mencari kursi kosong yang bisa ku tempati dan kedua mataku berhasil menemukan tempat yang menurutku paling pas dan terlihat sangat tenang. __Aku memilih tempat di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah jendela __besar __berada disampingnya. __Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menedapatkan ketenangan selain memang perpustakaan itu tempat yang sangat sepi, tapi entahlah rasanya tempat ini terasa menyejukkan untukku._

_Kuletakkan tasku di atas meja itu, ku ambil kembali buku mata pelajaran yang tadi di ajarkan di kelasku._

_Aku __Mencoba mengulang kembali materi-materi yang diberikan oleh guru-guruku. Dengan serius aku menatap tiap kalimat yang tercetak disana, berusaha mengingat semua isinya. _

_Tapi lama kelamaan semua tulisan itu seakan menari-nari di mataku, mengajakku kedua bola mataku untuk __berputar-putar ditambah dengan embusan angin yang menerpa wajahku seakan membelainya dengan lembut dan suasana keheningan di ruangan ini membuatku semakin terasa berat untuk mengangkat kedua mataku._

_Aku seakan terlena oleh terpaan beberapa rayuan yang semakin memberatkan kedua mataku hingga aku merasakan ada suatu benda mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku dan semakin lama ketukan itu semakin kencang dan keras. _

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat hingga kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok seorang pria yang sudah berwajah masam dan dingin menatapku tajam dengan buku sedikit tebal berada di tangan kirinya._

"_Kau pikir ini kamarmu, kalau kau mau tidur lebih baik pulang saja!" Bentaknya walau tidak dengan suara yang kencang. _

_Aku yang tadi ingin memarahi orang yang sudah berani-beraninya memukulku langsung mengurungkan niatku karena ternyata kali ini memang aku yang salah. Aku mengaruk pelan kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan senyuman cangung padanya._

"_Maaf," Gumamku pelan, sangat pelan._

_Dia tidak mengubrisnya dan lebih memilih duduk di depanku sembari membaca buku yang pasti tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepalaku. _

_Aku meliriknya sekilas dan kemudian kembali menatap buku yang tadi aku gunakan sebagai alas kepalaku. Buku sialan yang berhasil menghipnotis kedua mataku hingga terbuai ke alam mimpi. Buku yang sudah membuatku tertidur selama setengah jam__namun terasa sangat nyenyak karena__ walau sebentar aku merasa tertidur lama sekali._

_Ku tatap sekali lagi semua tulisan itu, kali ini dengan tekad penuh keseriusan tapi lagi-lagi tulisan itu mulai berniat membuaiku untuk kembali membawaku ke alam mimpi._

"_Argghhh…." Teriakku kesal membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap kearahku, tak terkecuali pria __yang berada __di depanku saat ini._

_Matanya yang hitam sudah menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Aku sampai berdoa semoga buku __tebal __itu tidak ia lempar ke __wajah__ku._

"_Maaf." Sekali lagi kata ini keluar dari mulutku tak lupa ditambah dengan senyum __ter__manisku__ yang sudah mengembang di wajahku__. Untungnya beberapa orang yang tadi menatapku sudah kembali melakukan aktifitasnya lagi, berbeda dengan pria di depanku ini__ yang masih menatapku kesal__._

"_Kau pergi dari sini, carilah tempat lain." Ucapnya datar sedat__a__r sampul buku-buku di perpustakaan ini._

"_Tapi aku sudah berada disini lebih dulu." Protesku yang tidak menerima pengusiran darinya, memangnya dia pemilik perpustakaan ini hingga bisa seenaknya mengusirku._

"_Aku tak peduli, kau ini menganggu." Ucapnya lagi._

"_Tapi kau tidak berhak untuk mengusirku, aku juga punya hak untuk duduk disini." Sekali lagi aku mempertahankan tempat ini, tempat yang memiliki sudut pandang yang bagus, tempat yang memiliki lokasi yang bagus, tempat yang paling cocok untuk belajar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk tidur._

_Dia kembali menatapku tajam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap buku tebal itu__ lagi__. Senyuman tipis tergambar di wajahku karena aku merasa telah memenangkan adu mulut dengannya, dengan pria yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan._

_Kenapa __sekarang __aku baru sadar, aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki ini di sekolah__ t__api melihat seragam yang ia kenakan sama seperti denganku maka sudah pasti ia juga__ salah satu__ murid sekolah ini._

_A__h__ sudahlah__,__ aku harus kembali memfokuskan diriku untuk belajar lagi dan kali ini aku memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan pelajaran matematika saja daripada harus menatap kembali tulisan__-tulisan__ yang bisa membuatku tertidur._

_Aku menggaruk kepalaku __kasar hingga rambutku berantakan__ bahkan kedua alisku ikut mengerut melihat soal-soal itu. __Soal-soal yang tidak aku mengerti. __Tanganku bergerak membolak-balik lembar halaman __untuk__ melihat rumus-rumus __agar bisa__ menjawab soal itu. _

_Tulis, hapus, membalik halaman, tulis, hapus, membalik lagi, tulis lagi dan kemudian menghapus lagi semakin lama aku semakin tidak sabaran hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara buku yang menabrak meja dengan ke__ras__._

_Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria di depanku ini pelakunya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap dirinya dengan __memasang wajah__ tidak bersalah._

"_Kau benar-benar menggangu!" Ucapnya kali ini sedikit, sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya._

"_Kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun." Ucapku __membela diri._

"_Kau pikir gerakanmu barusan tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Pergi!" __Usirnya lagi._

"_Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi dari sini."__Ucapku santai._

"_Kau tah__u,__ selama hamp__i__r tiga tahun aku selalu duduk disini, di tempat yang kau duduki itu dan semua orang yang sering menggunakan perpustakan pasti tidak pernah duduk di tempat ini karena mereka tahu tempat ini adalah tempatku."_

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya, bukan hanya tak percaya dengan kata-katanya__ yang tidak masuk akal barusan__ tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia bicara sangat panjang padaku. Lagipula apa itu barusan, tempat ini adalah tempatnya. Sejak kapan?__Aku jadi ingin tertawa dibuatnya__ Memangnya dia pikir aku peduli dengan hal seperti itu, aku juga membayar di sekolah ini maka aku juga punya hak untuk duduk dimana saja kan._

_Pantas saja hanya tempat ini yang tidak di tempati oleh orang-orang padahal tempat ini sangat strategis. __Jadi itu alasannya, a__ku baru men__getahuinya__ sekarang._

"_Lalu__ aku harus menurut seperti yang lain? Di meja ini tidak ada keterangan yang menyatakan bahwa meja ini adalah milikmu, jadi aku juga berhak duduk disini. Bisa kau lihat __saat ini __aku sedang belajar dan kau mengangguku." Protesku__ ketus__._

_Entah karena ia benar merasa telah mengganguku atau ada alasan lain __akhirnya pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat punggungnya menjauh. Dasar pria sombong untung saja tampangnya sangat menawan sehingga membuat moodku__ tidak berubah__men__jadi__ terlalu__ buruk._

_Dan lagi k__enapa aku __juga __baru sadar jika tadi dia mengatakan sudah hamp__i__r tiga tahun duduk di tempat ini. Jadi dia adalah kakak kelasku. Aku baru saja berurusan dengan kakak kelas, oh tidak apakah hidupku selanjutnya akan aman dan tentram?__ T__api sepertimya ia bukan siswa terkenal. __Buktinya aku tidak mengenalnya bahkan a__ku saja tidak pernah melihat dirinya._

Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Pertama kali kami bertengkar merebutkan sebuah tempat. Hal yang ternyata baru aku sadari kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh dan konyol.

Pertemuan singkat yang kemudian merubah seluruh hidupku. Hidup kami. Dengan mulai adanya perasaan yang muncul setiap kali kami bertemu.

_Keesokan harinya aku bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu lagi di perpustakaan. Ia sudah duduk tenang di tempat yang ia akui sebagai miliknya. __Cih, yang benar saja._

_Tapi __a__ku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa__ aku tersenyum senang melihat keberadaannya disana, aneh bukan__?_

_Kakiku langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri tempat yang sejujurnya juga sangat aku sukai. Aku __langsung__ mendudukan tubuhku di depan pria itu dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dan juga alat tulis__ku__._

_Aku tahu jika pria itu sempat menatap sebentar kearahku, m__u__ngkin sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya mata kelam itu kembali menatap buku yang ada di depannya. Baguslah sepertinya kali ini dia tidak merasa keberatan jika aku duduk di tempatnya, rasanya aku selalu ingin tertawa mengingat __hal dimana ia mengatakan jika ini adalah tempatnya._

_Tapi ternyata aku salah, baru saja aku membuka bukuku suara pria itu sudah terlantun dengan dingin seperti biasa__ dari mulutnya__._

"_Pink penggangu lagi." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku._

_Dan sebutan apa itu, pink penggangu. Seenaknya saja dia mengganti namaku, nama indah yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku._

_Tapi sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadari jika dia mengingatku, lebih tepatnya mengingat warna rambutku. __Itu b__erarti bukan hanya aku saja kan yang mengingat dirinya dan kenapa aku jadi sedikit merasa senang saat aku tahu dia juga mengingatku. Ini __benar-benar __aneh._

"_Haruno Sakura, jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang." Sama seperti dirinya aku berbicara tanpa menatap __ke arahny__a, memangnya hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu._

_Tidak ada ucapan atau bantahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itu sedikit membuatku kecewa, entahlah rasanya sedikit menyenangkan __bisa __beradu mulut dengannya apalagi jika aku yang memenangkannya seperti kemarin._

_Oh tidak__,__ kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya__.__A__ku harus memfokuskan diriku lagi mengingat senin depan adalah ujian semester awal. Aku harus memperbaiki semua nilaiku, harus._

_Baru beberapa menit mataku berusaha terfokus untuk menatap buku ini, diam-diam aku __menggerakkan kedua bola mataku untuk __melirik kearahnya, menatap bentuk wajahnya. __Setiap detail pada wajahnya._

_Sial,__ dia benar-benar tampan say__a__ng sifatnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa aku baru menyadari ada pria setampan ini di sekolahku memangnya kemana saja aku ini, atau jangan-jangan__dia __memang__ selalu menghabiskan waktu__-nya__ disini mengingat perkataannya waktu itu._

_Ah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia lagi. Fokus-fokus__.__B__uku-buku ini lebih menarik Sakura jerit hatiku penuh kebohongan karena sudah sangat jelas jika wajah di depanku seribu kali lebih menarik__ daripada buku sialan ini._

_Aduh __ada apa__ dengan diriku ini__ sih__._

_Namun setelahnya aku bisa memfokuskan diri karena soal sialan ini membuatku berusaha setengah mati untu__k__ menyelesaikannya. Mengapa pembuat buku ini harus mencetak soal serumit ini sih._

_Dan seterusnya hanya __ada __keheningan yang menemani waktu kami berdua sampai pertemuan kami selanjutnya tanpa pernah aku tahu siapa nama pria itu._

Aku menghela napasku pelan, kedua bola mataku menatap jendela kamar ruangan ini. Menatap warna langit yang sudah semakin cerah dimana matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang. Mengapa waktu terasa seakan cepat sekali berjalan. Terasa cepat sekali berlalu seakan pertemuan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa, bagaimana seterusnya ia terus saja masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Mulai membayangi setiap hariku, mulai menghantui setiap mimpiku dan aku selalu teringat dirinya. Bahkan hingga detik ini pun aku selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat sosoknya, sosok yang sangat kurindukan.

_Pengumuman nilai semester awal sudah terpajang di papan pengumuman besar di aula sekolahku. Aku sudah berjalan cepat dengan perasaan campur aduk untuk menatap hasil usahaku selama ini. _

_Langkahku terhenti di depan kerumunan orang yang sudah berdiri disana, sibuk mencari nama mereka di lembar kertas pengumuman itu. Tak jauh berbeda denganku, aku berusaha melihat urutan peringkatku, dengan susah payah akhirnya aku melihat namaku berada di urutan __sepuluh__ terbawah dari jumlah seluruh siswa kelas dua._

_Aku melangkah tanpa adanya semangat, sepertinya usahaku selama ini sia-sia belaka. Menyedihkan__.__B__ahkan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada peringkatku. _

_Dengan wajah tertunduk lesu aku terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan kerumu__n__an orang __disana__ hingga tanpa aku sadari kedua kakiku membawaku ke tempat yang selama ini aku kunjungi. Tempat dimana aku belajar mati-matian untuk meningkatkan prestasiku tapi nyatanya semua tidak juga berubah._

_Sepi__ dan tenang seperti biasanya, ditambah__ tempat __yang __biasa__nya__ aku duduki pun kosong, menandakan pria pemilik tempat itu tidak berada disana. Aku langsung __menduduki tempat itu dan__ k__u__rebahkan kepalaku diatas meja sembari menatap jendela disamping kananku, memandang lekat langit cerah yang tersaji disana._

_E__mbusan angin menerpa wajahku, membelai beberapa helai ram__b__ut merah mudaku__ bahkan beberapa ikut bergerak searah angin itu pergi__, kedua mataku memejam perlahan menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat. Inilah yang membuatku juga jatuh cinta p__a__da tempat ini. Susananya sangat menenangkan, damai dan tenang. _

_Rasanya hatiku juga sedikit __ikut __mulai merasa tenang._

"_Peringkat __sepuluh__ terbawah, memalukan." _

_Sebuah suara yang sangat aku __kena__l membuat kedua mataku terbuka lebar, tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Entahlah sepertinya memori otakku sudah menyimpan suaranya sehingga __aku dapat mengingatnya dengan baik__._

"_Maaf, hari ini aku tidak berminat untuk adu mulut." Ucapku tanpa mengubah posisiku. Mengingat apa yang aku alami dengan nilaiku membuat __aku__ tidak memiliki energi untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berbicara._

"_Jika hanya meratapi nasib maka tidak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali." _

_Aku mendengus sebal, aku baru mengetahui jika pria menyebalkan ini ternyata juga senang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa ekspresi nya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu barusan. Jangan-jangan dia sedang tersenyum mengejekku._

"_Kau berbicara seakan kau mengetahui apa yang sudah __a__ku lakukan." Aku masih tetap pada posisiku.__ Masih enggan untuk menatap wajah tampannya walau aku tahu wajahnya cukup menggodaku._

"_Hm, seperti tidur saat belajar atau menjawab semua soal dengan salah." _

_Apakah pria ini benar-benar pria yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu atau jangan-jangan dia sedang melancarkan serangan balasan pada sikapku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tidakkah dia sadar aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk membalas semua perkataanya._

_Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap pria menyebalkan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Pria yang memfokuskan padangannya pada buku di tangannya._

_Cih. Dia bahkan berbicara tanpa menatapku. Benar-benar sombong._

"_Baiklah Tuan Pintar, kau berbicara seakan kau lebih baik dariku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau berada di posisi mana jadi jangan sok menasehatiku."_

_Mata kelam itu bergerak menatapku. Dan anehnya jantungku berdebar cepat saat pandangan kami bertemu. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menatap langsung mata kelam itu.__Mata yang tegas dan juga dalam, aku seakan terhanyut hanya dengan melihatnya._

_Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya dia kembali menatap buku itu tanpa membalas semua ucapanku. Lihat__, __sekarang dia yang menyudahi acara adu mulut ini.__ Dasar orang aneh._

"_Benarkan, kau tidak berani memberitahuku karena pasti kau malu untuk mengakui peringkatmu kan?" Tanyaku ketus._

"_Terserah kau saja. Jika kau ingin tidur lebih baik kau pulang saja, jangan mengotori tempatku."__Jawabnya dengan masih menatap buku ditangannya._

_Aku menatap kesal padanya, dia pikir aku ini __sejenis __penyakit menular__ d__an lagi apa itu tempatnya, benar-benar menyebalkan membuat moodku semakin hancur saja__. Aku bangkit dan t__anpa membalas ucapannya aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria sombong itu __yang masih setia menatap__ buku bacaannya._

_Menjauh dari dirinya adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini__.__Jika tidak mungkin aku bisa mengamuk disana. D__engan santainya __d__ia mengejekku __di__saat aku sedang menenangkan diri, meng__ejek tentang __peringkatku__._

_S__eketika__ itu__ juga kaki__ku__ berhenti melangkah. _

_Tunggu. Aku baru sadar, darimana dia tahu aku berada di__sepuluh__ tingkat terbawah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahunya__, a__pa dia punya kekuatan istimewa tapi itu adalah __suatu __hal __yang __mustahil. _

_Lalu bagaimana bisa pria sombong itu mengetahuinya?_

_Otakku mulai bekerja dengan keras untuk __mencari tahu__ bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya__ hingga akhirnya aku menepuk jidatku yang__bisa dibilang__ berukuran __cukup __lebar. _

_Dia mengingat namaku, nama yang pernah aku sebutkan saat itu.__ Nama yang hanya aku sebutkan satu kali dan dia mengingatnya sampai sekarang.__Aku merasakan__ jantung ini berdebar __sangat __kencang __dan__sebuah __senyuman sudah tergambar di wajahku, rasanya__ sangat__ senang saat tahu ia mengingat namaku__ b__ahkan seketika kekesala__nku__ hilang tak bersisa berganti dengan perasaan bahagia hanya karena dia mengingat namaku. _

Aku tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan perasaan jatuh cinta. Perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat saat mengetahui dia yang mengingat namaku. Sesederhana itu tapi mampu membuat perasaanku meledak-ledak hingga membuat diriku tergerak untuk mengetahui dirinya diam-diam. Mengetahui segala tentang dirinya. Membuat diriku memiliki rasa ingin selalu berada didekatnya.

Aku membiarkan perasaan pada diriku berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa cinta yang besar. Perasaan yang jika aku tahu akan menyakitkan untukku nantinya pasti aku akan memilih untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan diriku terhanyut oleh perasaan semacam ini. Perasaan yang saat ini ternyata tidak juga hilang untuknya.

_Setelah aku mengetahui nama pria itu dengan bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan aku langsung berlari menuju aula sekolahku. Mencari peringkat pria yang aku ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Beberapa menit aku mencarinya tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukannya karena aku mengarahkan kedua bola mataku pada urutan-urutan__ peringkat__ bawah. Be__tapa__ terkejutnya saat aku melihat nama itu berada di peringkat paling atas dari jumlah seluruh siswa kelas tiga._

_Sial__,__ gerutuku dalam hati__, jika t__ahu begini lebih baik aku tidak__ perlu__ mengetahuinya saja.__ Ini memalukan, a__ku tidak bisa lagi membalas kata-katanya nanti. _

_Helaan napas kencang keluar dari mulutku__yang__ masih berdiri di depan papan pengumuman itu, mataku melirik peringkatku yang sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Sedikit pada perasaanku mengatakan apakah dia akan menyukai diriku yang bodoh ini__?_

_Tanpa sadar aku menghela napasku lagi. Bisa-bisa aku berpikir seperti itu__ karena__ jawabannya sudah jelas tidak 'kan. Lagipula darimana pikiran bodoh itu bisa muncul._

_Mana mungkin pria sombong, angkuh, dingin dan mungkin tidak memilki perasaan bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Mustahil._

_Ah, mungkin pengecualian untuk buku-buku yang lebih menarik di kedua matanya itu._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ketukan pelan pada kepalaku dan itu membuat debaran jantungku kembali mengila saat kulihat punggung laki-laki berlalu di depanku dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangan kirinya. _

_Laki-laki yang sudah merebut hatiku, laki-laki yang membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Laki-lak__i__ yang sudah masuk__ jauh__ ke dalam hatiku._

_Laki-laki yang baru saja melesat di dalam pikiranku._

_Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama __kedua __kakiku sudah berjalan menuju tempat kemana laki-laki itu pergi. Tempat aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu.__ Tempat kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah bersama._

_Apa bisa itu kusebut dengan tempat kami?_

"_Baiklah Tuan Pintar, aku mengakui kau menang__,__" Ucapku yang sudah duduk tepat di depannya._

"_Sejak kapan kita pernah bertanding?" Tanya pria itu __yang __menanggapi ucapanku tapi tetap dengan menatap buku ditangannya._

_Menyebalkan._

"_Tidak pernah sih," Jawabku cepat. _

_Lahi-lagi aku menghela napasku__ sembari merebahkan kepalaku menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Tidak ada percakapan seperti biasanya, hanya ada keheningan diantara kami, menikmati kesenangan masing-masing. _

_Tapi dengan begini saja bisa membuat aku merasa senang._

"_Tidurlah dirumah, kau ini senang sekali tidur di tempat umum begini." _

_Aku terhentak, tidak menyangka jika dia akan berbicara terlebih dahulu. Oke__,__ ini memang bukan yang pertama kali __terjadi __tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ucapannya__ terdengar__ seperti memberi perhatian untukku. Apakah aku__ sedang__ terkena gelaja terlalu percaya diri__?_

"_Aku tidak tidur__,__" Bantahku ketus walau sebenarnya aku senang setengah mati. A__ku ini benar-benar aneh._

_Hening kembali, ia tidak membalas ucapanku padahal aku berharap sekali ia akan membalasnya. Kenapa aku malah jadi lebih memikirkan dirinya dibanding nilai-nilaiku ini. Sadar Sakura, ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari ini._

"_Tuan Pintar, beritahu aku bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus__," Ucaoku masih enggan menatapnya._

"_Aku pernah mendengar ada orang yang tidak suka jika namanya __sembarangan __diganti." _

_Aku menggerakkan kepalaku menatap kearahnya, "Kau kan tidak pernah memberitahu aku namamu," Protesku, jujur saja aku malu jika ia tahu diam-diam aku sudah mencari tahu namanya._

_M__ata kelam itu bergerak menatapku__, Sial. Jantungku langsung berekasi memberi debaran aneh saat ini._

"_Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku." Kali ini ada seringai muncul diwajahnya__, walau tipis tapi tetap __membuat wajahnya__ semakin__ terlihat err keren. Sial. Sial. Sial. Jantung ini rasanya benar-benar mau lepas._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang mucul di wajahku. Sial, aku benar-benar terpesona__ oleh ketampanannya__._

"_Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke. Katakan bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus?" Tanyaku dengan debaran jantung yang __semakin__ menggila saat aku menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali._

"_Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai._

_Kedua alisku mengerut mendengar jawabannya barusan, dia mengatakan tidak ada, apa maksudnya__?__ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

"_Maksudmu kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tiba-tiba saja kau mendapat nilai hamp__i__r sempurna, jadi kau__ itu__ jenius begitu."_

"_Terserah kau menganggapnya."_

"_Nilaiku memang jelek tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membodohiku dengan mudah."_

"_Kau belajar dengan cara menghapal dan itu adalah cara yang salah, kau itu harus memahami apa inti dan maksud dari materi itu sendiri. Jika menghapal maka otakmu akan cepat lup__a__ tapi jika kau memahami maka kau akan langsung mengerti."_

"_Terdengar mudah."_

"_Memang mudah, memahami suatu materi itu bisa kau rangkai dengan kata-katamu sendiri__ y__ang terpenting intinya __masih__ sama dan tidak berubah." _

_Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku seakan mengerti perkataanya walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengetahui pastinya seperti apa._

Satu hal yang aku ingat semanjak hari itu adalah hubunganku dengannya berubah, Kami semakin bertambah dekat. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajariku, membantuku belajar dengan cara memahami seperti yang pernah ia katakan padaku.

Tapi satu hal yang aku tau pasti, aku semakin menyukainya. Rasa itu semakin besar untuknya.

Aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya. Waktu yang tenyata adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan harus lenyap dari kehidupanku.

Waktu yang ternyata tidak dapat ku putar lagi.

_Aku berlari dengan kencang bahkan aku melupakan jika ini adalah koridor sekolah kelas tiga. Dengan selembar kertas yang ada di tangan kiriku, aku mencari sosok pria bermata kelam, pria yang membuatku __merasa __bahagia saat ini._

_Setelah beberapa minggu terlewatkan bersamanya, aku mengetahui jika __kelas __Sasuke berada d__i__paling ujung gedung kelas tiga. _

_Saat bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung berlari menuju kelasnya hingga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang tepat saat aku sampai di depan __pintu __kelasnya. Untungnya tabrakan itu tidak terlalu keras hingga aku masih bisa menahan tubuhku untuk tidak terjatuh._

"_Maaf." Ucapku sembari membungkukan badanku._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Seketika aku langsung berdiri tegak saat mendengar suara itu. __Otakku sudah sangat hapal dengan suaranya. Dengan s__ebuah senyuman lebar, aku merentangkan kertas yang kubawa dengan kedua tanganku dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sasuke.__ Pria yang ternyata aku tabrak barusan._

"_Hasil ujian percobaanku. Lihat!" Seruku antusias. __B__agaimana tidak__,__ semua nilaiku mengalami kemajuan dan itu semua berkat dirinya__ m__aka saat aku menerima hasil ujian itu aku sangat ingin segera memberitahunya. Aku ingin dia bangga padaku._

_Dan aku melihatnya, seringai puas yang ia tampilkan walaupun samar. Aku __berhasil __melihatnya dan itu membuat__ jantungku __kembali berdebar kencang._

"_Selamat kalau begitu." Ucapnya datar._

_Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya sebal, "Hanya itu saja."__Ucapku sedikit kecewa._

_Dia sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya seperti tidak mengerti kekecewaan yang aku rasakan, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa aku harapkan, berharap dia mengelus kepalaku dan mengatakan selamat dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Ah__,__ rasanya itu adalah hal yang mustahi__ terjadi__l._

"_Hei Teme, tumben sekali aku melihatmu berbicara santai dengan seorang perempuan."Sebuah suara dari pria pirang bermata biru datang dan merangkul bahu Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau dari kelas mana?" Tanya pria itu padaku._

"_Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku._

"_Aku Uzumaki Naruto teman baik dari pria kutu buku ini. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenali Sasuke?" Tanya__nya__ lagi namun belum sempat __a__ku jawab karena Sasuke sudah melepaskan rangkulan pria itu._

"_Sudah, aku lapar," Ucap Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan kami berdua__ yang kini sama-sama menatap kepergiannya__ tapi tak berapa lama Naruto langsung berjalan mengikuti Sasuke __pergi __menuju ke Kan__t__in sekolah._

"_Tunggu Teme, tumben sekali kau mau ke Kantin. Kau tidak ke perpustakaan?"Tanya Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya__ dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau mengenal perempuan secantik itu. Apa dia pacaramu?"_

_Walau mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkanku, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendengar semua pertanyaan Naruto karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya._

_Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar jawabnnya. _

_Dan sedihnya lagi hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya seperti biasa di perpustakaan. Mungkin __d__ia sudah menghabiskan waktu istirah__a__tnya __bersama __dengan Naruto. _

_Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali._

_Aku melangkah pelan menuju gerbang sekolah__,__ yah aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak pergi ke perpustakaan__ seperti biasa__. Rasanya aku sudah malas melakukan apapun hari ini._

_Efek datar yang diberikan Sasuke tadi mempu membuat semangatku menguap begitu saja.__ Terbang pergi entah kemana._

_Ditambah dengan absennya dia di perpusatakan._

_Entahlah aku sendiri tak mengert__i__, tiba-tiba __saja __aku__ jadi__ malas bertemu dengannya hari ini. Pertama karena ia__ memberikan reaksi__ jauh seperti __apa yang__ aku harapkan dan kedua ia mengabaikanku begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali.__ Apa bersama dengan Naruto lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama denganku?_

"_Jadi setelah mendapat kenaikan nilai __sekarang __kau tidak belajar lagi?"_

_Seketka aku menatap__ ke__ asal suara yang terdengar tepat disampingku. Betapa kagetnya aku karena saat ini Sasuke sudah berjalan disampingku. Apa ini mimpi?_

"_Kau tidak ke perpustakaan?"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya aku malah balik bertanya__ padanya__._

"_Tidak, kurasa aku harus menagih upah atas keberhasilan hasil ujian percobaanmu kan."Jawabnya tanpa menatapku seperti biasa._

_Aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna semua ucapannya barusan. Aku berkedip beberapa kali dan langsung menatapnya tak percaya._

_Apa dia baru saja mengajakku untuk pergi bersamannya? Oh Tuhan, apa ini benar-benar nyata?_

"_Jadi kira-kira __kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyanya lagi yang kini sudah menatapku._

_Tidak, tenagaku seperti tersedot entah kemana. Kakiku terasa lemas, jangtungku bahkan seperti sudah ingin loncat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan._

_Aku dan dia akan pergi bersama lebih tepatnya berdua saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti kencan pertamaku. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku pergi berdua dengan seorang pria, bahkan dengan pria yang amat aku sukai._

_Rasanya aku ingin menjerit. Aku sangat bahagia._

Aku tersenyum lirih, mengingat saat-saat aku dan dia pergi bersama untuk pertama kalinya, dimana saat itu tangannya memegang tanganku erat di tempat umum agar kami tidak terpisah.

Aku baru sadar jika tangannya lebih besar dari tanganku, mengengamku erat dan terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menatapnya, entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang semakin memudar seiring dengan kepergiannya.

_Aku menghela napasku pelan, menatap pada atap ruang kesehatan sekolahku. Yah kali ini aku tidak berada di perpustakaan seperti biasanya karena saat jam olahraga tadi aku mengalami cidera._

_Tanpa sengaja wajahku terkena bola sepak dari tendangan tak bertanggung jawab dari Lee, teman sekelasku yang memiliki semangat olahraga yang tinggi. Saking semangatnya dia bahkan melewatkan gawang yang berada dekat dengannya dan sialnya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi target mendaratnya bola itu. _

_Aku langsung pingsan dengan hidung yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau amis._

_Itulah sejarahnya bagaimana aku bisa berada disini sekarang. Sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaniku. Satu hal yang aku sesali dari kejadian ini adalah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya._

_Pikiranku melayang jauh memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Aku tersenyum kecil, pasti ia tetap setia menatap buku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. _

_Pria dingin tapi mampu membuat hatiku hangat saat bersama dengannya bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya seperti sekarang._

_Senyumanku langsung memudar, mengingat saat ini aku tidak bersama dengannya. Melewatkan waktu berdua dengannya. Rasanya itu juga satu penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena telah melewatkan kesempatan itu begitu saja._

_Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya karena sepertinya aku merindukan dirinya._

_Tapi seketika aku melebarkan mataku saat menatap sosok pria yang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar._

_Aku melihat ia masih mengatur napasnya sembari jalan menghampiriku. Apakah dia berlari untuk sampai kesini?_

_Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah aku masih belum sadarkan diri? Apakah pria yang menghampiriku ini nyata?_

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit? Apa darahmu sudah berhenti mengalir?"_

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya, dia menanyaiku dengan penuh antusias, seperti bukan Sasuke yang ku kenal. Bahkan wajah datarnya sudah berubah menjadi sangat cemas dan khawatir._

"_Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku pelan. Masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ini sungguhan. Suaranya tadi benar-benar suara Sasuke._

_Aku mendengar dia menghela napasnya lega, seakan semua beban di tubuhnya telah hilang._

"_Syukurlah." Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

_Aku terkekeh pelan, rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka jika ia akan datang menemuiku bahkan dia mencemaskanku. Benarkan? Aku saat ini tidak mengalami gejala percaya diri tinggi kan?_

"_Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanyaku karena sejujurnya aku juga sangat penasaran bagaimana ia mengetahui aku ada disini._

"_Naruto yang memberitahuku."_

"_Naruto?" Tanyaku bingung. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku._

"_Naruto mengetahui ini dari Hinata, dia teman sekelasmu kan?"_

_Aku menganguk pelan, "Hinata mengenal Naruto?" Tanyaku lagi._

"_Kau tidak tahu, Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto."_

_Aku menggeleng kepalaku sambil menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingku. Aku tidak menyangka jika temanku yang pendiam itu memiliki kekasih Setampan Naruto dan jujur saja aku sedikit iri karena aku masih saja memendam perasaan ini pada pria dihadapanku sekarang._

_Betapa beruntungnya Hinata._

_Keheningan kembali menemani kami, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku saja masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke sekarang berada di sampingku. Menatapku dengan mata kelamnya dengan tatapan cemas._

"_Terima Kasih." Ucapku memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan itu padanya._

"_Hn." _

_Jawaban ambingu yang membuatku tak mengerti arti dari kata-katanya itu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa ia mencemaskan diriku. Bolehkah aku merasa senang dan bahagia yang berlebihan saat ini karena Sasuke bahkan menomorduakan buku yang selalu menemaninya dan memilih untuk melihat keadaanku saat ini._

_Bolehkah aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini?_

Semakin lama, ia semakin dalam mengukir namanya di dalam hatiku. Seakan mengunci pintu hatiku dan membuang kunci itu jauh-jauh. Hatiku sudah terjerat, aku bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya.

Aku selalu merasa haus akan kehadirannya. Aku selalu merindukannya disaat ia tidak ada bersama denganku.

Bahkan ketika akhirnya kami bertukar nomor handphone, hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat. Aku sendiri tak menyangka dia akan membalas semua pesanku dan itu membuatku semakin berharap banyak padanya.

Tapi sayangnya Kami tak pernah tahu jika takdir sedang mempermainkan kami saat itu.

"_Bulan depan kau akan melaksanakan ujian akhir ya?" Tanyaku berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedih pada ucapanku._

"_Hn."_

_Jawaban ambigu seperti biasanya tapi kali ini aku tahu maksud dari jawabannya. Mungkin karena aku sudah sering bersama dengannya._

"_Lalu setelah itu kau akan lulus." Ujarku yang entah apa maksudnya, aku hanya sedih saat aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bersama dengannya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya seperti saat ini, di perpustakaan seperti biasanya._

_Dan seperti biasanya juga dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku sama sekali, ia lebih memilih buku yang ada di tangannya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya buku itu._

_Aku menghela napasku pelan dan kembali merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja, rasanya aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nantinya._

_Tanpa terasa aku sudah memejamkan kedua mataku berusaha mengukir semua kenangan ini. Mengukir segala kenangan yang terjadi di tempat ini, di tempat yang memang sangat sempurna untuk mendapatkan ketenangan._

_Tempatku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya._

_Beberapa menit setelahnya aku merasa ada yang aneh pada embusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku merasa ada udara yang hangat menyentuh kulitku. Tenang dan teratur. _

_Akhirnya aku membuka kedua mataku untuk menjawab semua rasa pensaranku dan aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke saat ini ikut merebahkan kepalanya dan menatap kearahku._

_Seketika wajahku memerah saat menyadari ia menatapku saat aku sedang terpejam ditambah jarak antara aku dan dirinya sangatlah dekat. Bahkan hembusan napasnya sangat terasa menyentuh wajahku dan jangan lupa wajahnya ternyata menjadi seribu kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini._

_Seketika itu juga aku mengangkat kepalaku agar menjauh darinya berusaha agar dia tidak dapat melihat rona merah dieajahku, tapi tenyata tangannya sudah menahan kepalaku agar tetap berada disana. Bahkan ia mengelus pelan kepalaku. Apakah saat ini aku sedang bermimpi?Apa aku tertidur lagi seperti biasanya?_

"_Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran._

"_Hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau senang sekali tertidur disini."_

_Aku terdiam tidak berusaha membalasnya. Entah mengapa aku malah merasa sedih mendengar ucapannya berusan, seakan ini adalah detik-detik terakhir aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini._

"_Kenapa?" Kali ini dia yang bertanya mungkin karena melihat ekspresi sedih yang muncul di wajahku._

"_Aku hanya berpikir jika nanti aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini sendiri dan tidak akan ada lagi yang membangunkanku jika aku tertidur." Jawabku sedih, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan segala kesedihanku._

_Ia menatapku lama dan dalam, hanya ada keheningan lagi diantara kami. Mencoba menyelami perasaan kami lewat tatapan ini. _

"_Apakah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" Aku merutuki mulutku yang meloloskan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mati-matian kutahan._

_Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat wajahnya bergerak semakin mendekat ke arahku. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, ia mengecup pelan bibirku dan kemudian menarik kepalaku untuk tenggelam dibahunya._

_Aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku, tapi wangi tubuh yang tercium oleh indera penciumanku membuatku sadar ia sekarang sedang memelukku. Oh Apakah ini kenyataan, dia baru saja menciumku bahkan kini aku berada dipelukannya._

_Hanya satu yang membuat aku kesal. Meja sialan ini menghalangi tubuh kami._

"_Sasuke." Panggilku berusaha meminta penjelasan dari semua kejadian ini._

"_Itu jaminan jika kita akan bertemu lagi, kita akan selalu bertemu. Dan jangan biarkan kau tertidur disini seperti tadi, bagaimana jika ada lalat yang menghampirimu dan menyerangmu saat kau tertidur."_

_Aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya barusan sepertinya selama aku berada di perpustakan ini tidak pernah ada lalat disini. Apa tadi saat aku tertidur ada lalat yang hinggap di wajahku._

"_Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku yang sudah melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tentu saja aku tidak puas jika hanya mendapat jaminan seperti itu karena yang aku butuhkan adalah kepastian darinya._

"_Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanyaku lagi._

_Aku menatapnya tajam, menatap mata yang berada sangat dekat yang selalu saja mampu membuatku terhanyut._

_Dia menghela napasnya pelan dan aku melihatnya rona merah tipis yang muncul diwajahnya. Sepertinya ia berusaha menahan rasa malunya, ah aku akan terus mengingat ekspresi langka ini._

"_Kenapa kau bisa sangat bodoh sih."_

"_Jadi kau hanya ingin menghinaku setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku."_

"_Itu karena kau tidak mengerti."_

"_Maka dari itu buatlah aku mengerti, Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"_

"_Sudah jelaskan, itu karena aku menyukaimu."_

_Hening, aku mengedipkan mataku tak percaya. Dia baru mengatakan apa, dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak bermimpi. Telingaku dalam kondisi baik kan saat ini._

_Aku membenamkan wajahku di kedua tanganku, aku menangis. Bukan karena sedih tapi karena merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Akhirnya setelah selama ini aku bisa mengetahui perasaanya._

_Sasuke menarik kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku. Menariknya hingga menjauh dari wajahku._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya risau._

"_Ini karena aku sangat bahagia. Kenapa kau lama sekali mengatakan itu." Jawabku sedikit terisak. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipiku._

"_Maaf," Ucapnya sebelum ia kembali mengecup bibirku. Aku pun tidak menolaknya, bibir kami saling melumat dengan lembut menyalurkan perasaan kami yang selama ini saling terpendam. Perasaan yang akhirnya membuat kami memiliki hubungan yang spesial._

_Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, bahagia sudah pasti mungkin jika ada kata lebih baik, lebih bagus dari bahagia pasti akan aku gunakan. Rasanya semua meluap-luap. Akhirnya perasaan kami terhubung._

Emosi dalam diriku kembali bergejolak, jantungku kembali berdebar kencang membayangkan betapa aku bahagia mendengar ungkapan perasaannya. Bahkan hanya mengingatnya saja mampu membuat tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini. Sama seperti waktu itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Dan kupikir aku akan selamanya bahagia bersama dengan dirinya, dengan dirinya yang juga menyukaiku, seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seandainya aku tahu KAU sedang mempermainkan kami, seandainya saja.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Maaf Sasuke, ternyata Ibu menyuruhku untuk menemui seseorang. Aku minta maaf ya karena memberitahumu mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menolak karena Ibu bilang ia adalah orang spesial untuk Ibu. Tak apa kan? Kita pergi lain waktu ya._

_Tak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan padanya ponselku kembali berbunyi ternyata secepat ini ia membalas pesanku yang membatalkan acara kencan kita. Kadang aku masih malu dan tak percaya jika membicarakan itu, mengingat hubungan kami yang semakin hangat._

_**From : Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Tak apa, Aku pun juga memiliki acara mendadak. Hati-hati dijalan. _

_Selalu singkat dan tidak banyak basa-basi tapi selalu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga setiap membacanya. Kedua mataku masih terus menatap isi pesannya dengan wajah penuh senyuman._

_Sedikit sedih karena acara kami hari ini harus batal karena berita mendadak yang Ibu sampaikan barusan. Ibu memintaku bersiap untuk menemui orang yang spesial untuknya dan aku tahu siapa orang yang Ibu maksud._

_Setahun yang lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia mengantar Ibuku pulang dan mungkin beberapa kali setelah kejadian itu kami bertemu kembali. Pria yang tegas dan memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dia juga bersikap sangat baik padaku. _

_Jangan salah sangka terlebih dulu mengenai Ibuku. Ayahku sudah lama pergi meninggalkan dunia ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan semenjak itu Ibu lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk membiayai hidup kami. _

_Aku tahu ibu pasti selalu mencintai Ayahku dan aku juga tahu Ayah akan selalu ada di hati Ibu. Tapi Ibu tetaplah seorang wanita yang membutuhkan sebuah sandaran dalam hidup. Membutuhkan seseorang yang menemaninya. Menguatkannya dan melindunginya._

_Aku paham dan aku mengerti maka dari itu aku menerima saat Ibu menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang pria. Aku hanya memberinya syarat dimana pria itu harus bisa membahagiakan Ibuku. Ibu yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini._

_Dan nyatanya Ibu memang selalu terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia dan tentunya aku pun ikut bahagia. _

_Hari ini secara mendadak Ibu memberitahu jika kami akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga dan itu tandanya hubungan Ibu akan mengarah ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi, maka dari itulah aku membatalkan janjiku dengan Sasuke._

_Kami telah sampai di sebuah restauran ternama di Konoha, bahkan demi Ibu aku rela berdandan dan berpakaian sangat rapih karena ini adalah acara penting untuk Ibu. Kedatangan Kami pun disambut hangat oleh pelayan dan langsung membawa kami menuju tempat yang telah di pesan oleh pria yang akan menjadi calon Ayahku._

_Pria itu ternyata sudah berada disana dan langsung memeluk Ibu saat melihat kedatangan kami._

'_Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk menjemput kalian?" Tanyanya setelah melepas pelukannya dan kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya menatapku, "Apa kabar Sakura?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus pelan kepalaku._

"_Baik, Paman." Jawabku sembari tersenyum dan kemudian pria itu mengajak kami untuk duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan._

"_Itu karena aku sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengan Sakura," Jawab Ibu yang sudah duduk di sampingku dengan pria itu yang berada di depannya._

_Salahkan otakku yang payah ini karena aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya._

"_Dia tidak datang?" Tanya Ibu._

"_Tentu saja datang, tadi dia sedang pergi ke Toilet mungkin sebentar lagi selesai." Jawab Pria itu yang membuatku mengerutkan kedua alisku, jadi selain kami masih akan ada tamu lain lagi._

_Tak beberapa lama sosok yang tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka pun datang, aku menyesal telah membiarkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke arahnya yang berjalan mendekat kearah kami. Kedua mataku menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping pria itu._

"_Nah Sakura, kenalkan ini adalah Anakku, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Aku yakin mataku sudah melebar menatap Sasuke yang berada di depanku, apakah ini mimpi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?_

"_Ah, dia juga salah satu murid di sekolah yang sama denganmu Sayang, hanya saja dia adalah kakak kelasmu." Jelas Ibu sembari mengelus pelan kepalaku._

"_Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Ibu yang menatap kami bergantian karena sedari tadi kami hanya diam dan saling menatap._

"_Tidak." Jawab Aku dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tanpa adanya perbincangan terlebih dahulu kami bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ibu dengan jawaban yang sama._

"_Salam kenal, Aku Haruno Sakura." Sapaku yang berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku saat ini. Menampilkan akting terbaik di depan Ibu dan juga calon Ayahku._

"_Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang Sasuke juga sudah mulai ikut bermain, bertingkah seakan baru mengenalku dan baru pertama kali bertemu denganku. Oh Tuhan, apa ini? Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan pada kami._

"_Maaf baru mengenalkan kalian sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kami mempertemukan kalian dan juga memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada kalian." Ucap Ibu penuh antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku baru melihat wajah Ibu yang sangat bahagia seperti ini lagi._

"_Kau saja yang mengatakannya sayang." Ucap Ibu menatap pria itu dengan rona merah diwajahnya._

_Pria itu berdehem sekali sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang Ibu maksud. Matanya menatap kami bergantian dan aku melihat ada rasa gugup di pancaran matanya._

"_Kami akan menikah bulan depan, tepat beberapa hari setelah hari kelulusanmu Sasuke."Ucapnya berusaha menahan rona merah yang tercetak tipis diwajahnya._

_Apa ini, perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Apa aku harus bahagia? Apa aku harus bersedih? Apa aku harus menangis?Aku harus bagaimana? Aku menatap kembali wajah Ibu ku yang sangat ku cintai dan ia terlihat benar-benar bahagia saat ini._

"_Kalian tidak senang?" Tanya Ibuku yang juga menatap kami bergantian. Ada raut kecemasan pada pandangan matanya dan saat itu aku baru sadar jika saat ini yang harus kulakukan adalah tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia._

"_Aku senang Bu, hanya sedikit kaget saja."Lihat. Apakah senyumanku sudah sempurna saat ini. Apakah ini sudah terlihat seperti senyuman bahagia?_

"_Selamat." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan kemudian mendapat pelukan hangat dari Ayahnya yang nanti akan menjadi Ayahku juga._

"_Terima Kasih, Nak." Ucap Pria itu pelan, tak lama pelukan itu pun terlepas dan kami kembali saling menatap dalam diam._

"_Nah Sakura, kau sekarang mempunyai Kakak laki-laki seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan." Dengan senyuman bahagianya Ibu masih mengelus kepalaku pelan, tapi hatiku terasa teriris mendengar ucapannya._

_Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang selama ini aku sukai, laki-laki yang selama ini sudah mengunci pintu hatiku akan menjadi Kakak laki-lakiku._

_Tuhan, kau memang mengabulkan permintaanku jika aku menginginkan seorang Kakak laki-laki dalam hidupku tapi mengapa harus seperti ini. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus laki-laki itu. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berdoa padaMU. Tidak akan pernah meminta ini padaMU. Tidak akan pernah._

_Aku tidak bahagia bahwa KAU mengabulkan permintaanku. Apakah aku menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa bersyukur?Apa aku menjadi manusia yang tidak tahu terima kasih?_

_Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan Tuhan._

_Aku hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dan kemudian memalingkan wajahku untuk tersenyum pada Ibu. Rasanya aku belum sanggup untuk menatap matanya. Belum sanggup melihat Sasuke._

_Bu, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kata apa yang harusnya keluar dari mulutku. Ibu, aku bukannya tidak ingin kau bahagia, Aku senang jika ini bisa membuatmu bahagia setelah selama ini kau menanggung semuanya sendirian, mengurusku dan membesarkanku sendirian, tapi Bu ternyata ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, Bu. _

_Aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapanmu, menangis karena aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku karena aku tahu saat ini aku harusnya tersenyum bahagia bukan malah menangis kan Bu._

_Semoga senyumanku ini cukup untuk mengambarkan bahwa aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia Bu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri._

Tenggorokanku tercekat, rasanya panas membuat mataku mulai ikut bereaksi. Ternyata rasanya masih menyakitkan seperti dulu. Masih mampu membuat hatiku terasa teriris. Membuat semuanya terasa perih.

Dan mulai saat itu duniaku berubah mungkin lebih tepatnya dunia kami. Aku dan juga Sasuke. Kakak laki-lakiku.

Kakak yang kau kabulkan Tuhan. Kakak yang jika itu adalah dia sebenarnya tidak pernah aku inginkan sama sekali. Kakak yang bahkan tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Karena aku tetap saja tidak pernah merasakan rasanya memilki seorang Kakak.

Aku kehilangannya, kehilangan sosok Kakak dan sosok laki-laki yang aku cintai. Aku kehilangan dirinya.

Mataku kembali menatap sosok Ibuku yang masih setia mengengam tangan Ayah. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana pintarnya kami berdua berakting di depan kalian hingga kalian tidak menyadari jika kami menjerit di dalam hati kami, tapi kami tidak pernah membenci kalian. Tidak pernah sekalipun karena kalian adalah orang yang sangat kami cintai. Di dunia ini.

Bagi Kami kebahagiaan kalian adalah segalanya untuk kami. Walau itu nyatanya sangat terasa menyakitkan untuk kami.

Aku terkekeh pelan mengingat kami yang sudah di permainkan oleh-Mu. Tapi kami bermain dengan baguskan. Kami tidak mengecewakan-MU kan.

_Tak ada lagi Kami. _

_Kini hanya ada aku saja. Aku yang tidak pernah lagi kembali menemuinya, aku yang tidak pernah lagi pergi ke perpustakaan._

_Begitupun dirinya. Ia juga tidak pernah menghubungiku, mencariku seperti biasa jika aku tak muncul dihadapannya. Mengkhawatirkanku jika aku tidak menghubunginya._

_Semua berubah._

_Aku hanya diam menatap buku pelajaranku di dalam kelas, berusaha untuk menahan hasratku yang selalu ingin berlari menemuinya. Pergi ke tempat dimana ia berada. Pergi ke tempat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dulu._

_Sekuat-kuatnya aku selalu menahan rasa rinduku. Rasa hausku akan kehadiran sosoknya dan setiap malam aku hanya bisa menangis, menangisi perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan. Semua perasaanku yang hanya bisa aku pendam._

_Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering kencang membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Kembali membawa kesadaranku._

_Tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil benda itu dan segera mengangkat pangilan telepon dari Ibuku. Dia mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari fitting baju terakhir dan dia menyuruhku mengajak kakakku ikut serta._

_Sejenak aku menatap ponselku saat menutup panggilan dari Ibuku. Menatapnya sembari berpikir bagaimana aku menghubunginya. Aku ragu, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku takut. Terlalu takut untuk memulainya._

_Menghela napas kencang akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk memulainya. Memulai hubungan kami sebagai Adik dan Kakak. _

_Ini kan yang KAU inginkan._

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Ibu bilang sehabis pulang sekolah kita harus pergi ke __**X Boutique**__._

_Semenit. Sepuluh menit. Bahkan hingga bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir sudah berbunyi namun tidak ada satu pesan balasan yang aku terima. Sekali lagi aku mengecek untuk memastikan apakah pesanku benar-benar terkirim atau tidak._

_Tapi pemberitahuan itu mengatakan jika pesanku langsung terkirim saat itu juga. _

_Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia tidak membacanya? Atau dia sama sekali tidak mau membalas semua yang berhubungan denganku?_

_Aku tahu dia tidak pernah membenci Ibuku karena setelah acara pertemuan itu Ibuku banyak bercerita jika dia juga pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke juga menyutujui hubungan Ibu dengan Ayah. _

_Sama seperti aku menyayangi Ibuku, aku tahu dia juga sangat menyayangi Ayahnya_. _Dan sama sepertiku, dia juga menyayangi Ibuku seperti aku menyayangi Ayahnya._

_Dan aku tahu, kami sama-sama menginginkan mereka berdua bahagia._

_Secepat kilat aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih ponsel yang berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku._

_**From : Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Ku tunggu di gerbang._

_Aku tersenyum menatap isi pesannya yang selalu singkat. Pesan yang sudah tidak pernah aku terima lagi darinya. Pesan yang membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Pesan yang dapat membuat airmata ku jatuh karena aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya._

_Beruntungnya semua siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas karena memang pelajaran telah usai. _

_Yah, dia baru membalasnya tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan selama itu pula mataku selalu melirik ponselku berharap dia membalas pesanku seperti dulu, membalas cepat semua pesanku. _

_Tapi sudah tidak ada lagi dulu kan._

_Aku merasakan kedua kakiku berat untuk melangkah, berat untuk menemui dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga aku belum siap. Mungkin tidak akan pernah siap. Bagaimana jika aku malah menangis? bagaimana jika tiba-tiba tubuh ini malah memeluknya erat? _

_Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku? Tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini, perasaan cinta yang KAU tumbuhkan dan ternyata rasa itu untuk dia. Laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi Kakakku._

_Kedua mataku langsung menatap sosoknya. Dia yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Lihat airmataku sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku dan siap meluncur saat ini juga, bahkan jantungku juga sudah berdebar kencang sekali._

_KAU lihat. _

_Tenyata aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Ternyata aku masih sangat mencintainya._

_Ternyata rasa itu masih tetap sama._

_Setelah mengatur napasku berkali-kali dan berusaha mati-matian mengontrol segala emosi pada hatiku, aku berjalan mendekatinya._

_Dengan wajah datarnya ia hanya menoleh sekilas dan kemudian berjalan di depanku dengan kedua tangan yang setia berada di dalam sakunya._

_Aku tersenyum miris mengingat tangan itu selalu mengengamku saat kita jalan berdua dengan dia yang selalu berada disampingku, melindungiku. _

_Tapi sekali lagi tak ada dulu kan._

_Yang ada hanya sekarang, dia berjalan di depanku tanpa memperdulikanku yang menatap punggungnya. Menatap dirinya yang sangat kurindukan._

_Semua hening tanpa ada perbincangan apapun diantara kami. Mulut kami sama-sama terkunci. Kami sama-sama terdiam tapi entah di dalam pikirannya. _

_Aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Apakah kau juga memikirkan apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?Apakah kau sama sakitnya seperti Aku?_

_Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam saja?_

"_Sayang kau sangat cantik" Puji Ibu yang melihatku mengenakan gaun untuk acara pernikahannya yang berlangsung minggu depan, "Benarkan Sayang?" Tanya Ibu sedikit memastikan pada Ayah yang juga berada di depanku._

"_Tentu, dia cantik sepertimu. Iya kan Sasuke?"_

_Kepalaku menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah karena ketampanannya memakai setelan jas hitam yang semakin membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan._

"_Hn. Cantik." Jawabnya singkat tapi mampu membuat jantungku ingin meledak seketika. Ingin aku melihat seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, saat mengatakan kata itu barusan._

_Tapi kenyataan menamparku kembali, memupuskan semua kebahagianku yang mendengar pujian darinya. Aku harus sadar karena sekarang dia adalah Kakakku._

_Tanpa sadar tanganku meremas bagian bawah gaun yang aku kenakan hingga membuatnya berantakan._

"_Kau juga sangat tampan Sasuke." Puji Ibu sembari tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. _

"_Terima Kasih ... Bu." Aku sempat menatapnya tak percaya, ia baru saja memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan yang sama denganku walau terdengar hampir ragu-ragu dan sangat pelan namun mampu membuat Ibuku menitikkan airmata bahagianya._

_Dan saat itu juga aku merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti kepada Ibu, karena saat Ibu bahagia mendengar ucapannya, maka saat itu aku ingin menangis karena aku masih belum sanggup._

_Apakah dia sudah mulai bisa menerima ini semua? Apakah hanya aku yang masih berat untuk memulainya?_

_Setelahnya kami harus pulang hanya berdua saja karena Ibu dan Ayah masih harus mengurus beberapa keperluan lain untuk acara pernikahan mereka. _

_Seperti biasa hanya ada keheningan yang selalu menemani kami sekarang._

_Oh, Apakah KAU tahu sedari tadi aku ingin mati rasanya. Ingin segera lenyap dari situasi tak mengenakkan ini._

_Aku benci berada disini._

_Langkah kakinya terhenti membuatku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku dan mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu. Mencari tahu mengapa ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan itu karena kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku._

"_Masuklah." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku dan kembali beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri._

"_Kau akan kuliah di Suna?" Tanyaku cepat membuat ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. _

"_Hn." Jawabnya dengan masih tidak menatap kearahku._

"_Kenapa? Bukankah sedari dulu kau bermimpi untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha."_

"_Sudah malam." _

_Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya dan dia kembali melangkah pergi._

"_Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab?"Kali ini ada nada paksaan pada pertanyaanku. Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Kenapa ia memilih untuk pergi jauh. Pergi meninggalkanku._

_Dia kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya, terdiam sejenak kemudian berbalik kearahku, hingga membuat kami saling berhadapan dan membuat kedua mata kami bertemu.._

_Dia menatapku, menatap dalam pada mataku, "Aku sudah mengubur semua impianku."Ucapnya datar._

_Kami kembali terdiam hanya saling melempar tatapan. Aku mencoba membaca arti tatapan matanya, arti nada pada ucapannya dan ekspresi yang ia tunjukan saat ini. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan._

"_Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku lagi berusaha memecah keheningan diantara kami._

"_Sore hari setelah pelaksanaan acara pernikahan."Jawabnya masih dengan nadanya yang datar. _

"_Secepat itu? Ayah menyetujuinya?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Lalu ... Bagaimana denganku?" Aku sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin ia sadar bahwa aku masih ada disini, masih mencintainya disini. Apa dia tidak memikirkanku saat membuat keputusan itu._

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

_Lagi, ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuatku tidak puas, aku masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.. _

_Apa dia tidak mengerti jika yang inginku lakukan adalah agar ia tetap disini. Tetap berada disampingku._

"_Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri?"_

_Dia terdiam sejenak dan masih menatapku hingga ia akhirnya berbalik dan membuatku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya._

"_Sudah malam. Tidurlah."_

"_Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau bahkan berjanji jika kita kan bertemu lagi, kita akan selalu bertemu setelah kau lulus tapi nyatanya kau pergi. Kau membohongiku!"_

"_Bukankah kita sedang sama-sama membohongi diri sendiri. Dan parahnya aku tidak bisa berakting sebagus dirimu. Aku tidak bisa memainkan peranku dengan baik. __**Selamanya**__."_

_Aku memangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku tanpa aku tahu apakah dia juga melakukan hal yang sama karena aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Punggungnya yang berdiri tegak. Punggung yang terlihat sangat kokoh._

_Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan sakit seperti ini? Apakah hanya aku yang masih memiliki rasa cinta sebesar in? Apakah hanya aku?_

_Kau bahkan bersikap seperti tidak mendengar aku menangis. Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja? Apa kau pikir kepergianmu tidak membuat aku sakit? Tidak membuat hatiku perih seperti saat ini?_

_Lihat aku! _

_Lihat bagaimana sakitnya aku!_

_Ku mohon jangan pergi!_

"_Jadi mulai sekarang, mainkanlah peranmu dengan baik."_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menangisi segala yang terjadi pada kami. Menangisi kisah kami._

_Kisah yang KAU permainkan sesukamu. Kisah yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana akhirnya karena Ia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan bagaimana akhir kisah kita sebenarnya. _

_Aku ingin menjerit, aku ingin menahan ia pergi, aku ingin memeluknya._

_Tapi aku hanya bisa menangis._

_Aku hanya bisa menjerit di dalam hati, meminta dirinya untuk tetap tinggal disini bersamaku._

_Dan aku hanya bisa diam menatap kepergiannya._

Dan seperti apa yang ia ucapkan. Dia pergi meninggalkanku tepat setelah pengambilan Foto keluarga baru kami. Foto yang sudah mengubah status hubungan kami. Foto dimana aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak arti tatapan matanya yang tercetak disana. Tatapan yang sama seperti ia menatapku terakhir kalinya.

Secepat kilat aku menghapus airmata yang sudah jatuh mengalir di pipiku. Mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengingat bagaimana akhirnya kami berpisah.

Dia yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Tanpa senyuman untukku. Hanya diam. Dan selamanya diam tanpa aku pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Dia benar-benar menghilang.

Menghilang dari hidupku, tapi tidak dihatiku.

Karena sampai saat ini aku bisa tersenyum dan bahkan aku masih bisa menangis hanya dengan mengingatnya. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia juga mengalami seperti apa yang aku alami?

Apa dia juga memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya?

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku yang sudah berhasil mengontrol segala emosi saat mengingat kenangan bersama dririnya kini menoleh kearah suara itu.

Tuhan, Aku melihatnya. Melihat sosok itu lagi.

Dia berdiri disana, dengan wajah yang masih sangat tampan, wajah yang semakin terlihat dewasa. Lihat saja, ia sekarang tinggi sekali dan rambutnya lebih panjang dari sewaktu terakhir kami bertemu.

Oh, aku berharap wajahku tidak merona saat ini karena melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya masih saja membuatku terjerat. Membuatku terpesona.

Bahkan jantungku kembali berdebar tak karuan saat kami bertemu pandang, rasanya jantungku ingin meledak saat mata kelam itu menatapku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku terhanyut oleh mata itu.

Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukannya. Aku merasa seperti kembali hidup karena saat ia pergi aku bagaikan mati. Aku bagaikan manusia penuh topeng.

Kedua mataku sudah mulai panas, inikah reaksiku? Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin memeluknya. Menghirup kembali wangi tubuhnya. Tapi lihat aku, seperti tidak bisa mengerakkan semua organ tubuhku ini. Aku seperti mati rasa. Tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga.

Bagaimana? apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?

Oh Tuhan, bisakah kali ini KAU membantuku? Bukankah KAU bahkan pernah mengabulkan permintaanku.

Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin aku tanyakan padaMU

Kenapa KAU tidak membunuh perasaanku padanya?

Kenapa KAU membiarkan rasa ini tetap ada? Kenapa?

Bukankah KAU tahu jika aku sangat merindukannya. Berkali-kali memimpikannya.

Apakah KAU meminta kami untuk kembali memainkan peran kami. KAU masih ingin bermain-main dengan kami?

Jika memang begitu maka beritahu aku, aku harus bagaimana?

Bersambung...

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini,, klo ngak suka jgn dibaca klo udah baca ya tingkalkan review oke.. see u :)**

**maaf klo banyak kekurangan dari typo, alur yg memusingkan dsb.. ^^**


End file.
